The Thaga
“Having spent numerous months living with the Thaga in their mountain villages, I came to understand that they were not simply the mud-hut-dwelling savages that most people assume them to be. It is true that they live in basic houses made from mud and stone, but as a people they possess a remarkable level of intellectual understanding of all aspects of the world, from politics to magic, philosophy to blacksmithing. In fact, I would go as far as to suggest that the Thaga are indeed a far more civilised and advanced race than us humans, despite their rugged appearance.” (Living with the Bear People, p.1) Physical Description The Thaga are naturally suited for life in the harsh cold of the mountain ranges that surround Talarra, with most of their bodies covered in thick, coarse hair. Only their faces have little in the way of hair, although it is traditional for males of the species to grow long, braided beards. Heavier built than humans, they have been compared to bears in the past. Males grow long lower incisors, which traditionally were a symbol of strength. Their skin and fur can range from black to brown or even green hues, and their eyes are almost always a dull red. Social Structure and Culture In Thaga society, there are no 'noble families', or birthrights, save for inheritance of property and possessions. One's position in society is based solely on individual merit, be it education or physical prowess. Each village has a representative, and the authority he wields is not based on any official law, but is instead based entirely on his people's respect for his judgement and leadership. Despite this system, the role of representative rarely changes hands, with the majority of representatives maintaining their position until their death. Whether this is an indication of a general good judge of character by the Thaga people, or a significant level of apathy towards politics is anyone's guess, but it has proven to be a remarkably secure political system, and there are very few feuds or arguments between Thaga collectives. The system has also proven to be very adaptable, and it is not uncommon for the representatives of many groups of Thaga to band together at times to form a more national council, even to the point of electing a Chief of Council in times of need, although this role hasn't been used for a few hundred years. Culturally, the Thaga are most attuned to nature of all the races, and they respect the power of the elements for both the bounty it can grant, and the destruction it can wreak. Most Thaga buildings are made from stone and dirt, as the Thaga tend to move around over the course of the year, thus rendering more permanent buildings relatively pointless. There are however tribes who have settled in spots for many years, and their more permanent houses are made mostly from wood and stone. For the Thaga, there is a distinct difference in social role between men and women. Male Thaga are the hunters, warriors and builders, whereas the females are the keepers of the home, looking after both house and family with diligence. Whilst progressive human thinkers would argue that this way of life is backwards and gender restrictive, the Thaga seem very happy with this situation, describing it as “Different, but Equal”. “Upon asking about the role of women in Thaga society, I was startled by the respect that the two genders had for each other's roles. I was told that the men go outside to hunt, and the women take care of the family and the house. I then challenged this notion (quite meekly I must confess) by asking the female present whether she would appreciate a society where she was free to take on the male role in society. Her answer, although quite succinct, answered by challenge entirely, 'I could go outside right now and go hunting, and I'm sure my husband would be more than appreciative of being allowed to stay in the warm, but I don't want to.'.”(Living with the Bear People, p.128). It should also be noted that the Thaga spend a great deal of their time in the creative field, creating sculptures of the Element Spirits, or meditating and considering the mysteries of the world. This has led to a rather interesting juxtaposition of the stereotype and the reality. Most humans, upon seeing a Thaga, presume them to be barbaric and wild, but in actuality they are very eloquent and intellectual (on the whole). They display a broad knowledge and a high standard of education, although somewhat homespun. Homeland Although the Thaga do not associate any particular nation as their own, or their home, they have a clear preference for where they live. Predominantly they are mountain dwelling, in small villages. They are perfectly suited to life in such a harsh environment, and due to their size they have no natural predators. Thaga settlements can be found in almost all of the mountainous regions that surround Talarra.